When sitting, many people like to extend their legs and rest them on a raised object. Typically, the object supports the individual's heels. This may result in heel fatigue. In addition, depending upon the individual's position, it may require a relatively awkward movement to remove the feet from the raised object.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an alternative technique for resting the legs of an individual, particularly an individual in a sitting position.